Naruto Adventure 20
by KonohaFanFiction
Summary: A Story about Naruto being well, different. It'll have different outcomes in the Anime and i made it for someone named Midnightscar, who dislikes how Naruto has turned out, so he wanted it differently, thus this story. It's about Naruto going on many adventures, becoming stronger, more respected, fall in love, etc. Lemon, Yuri, Straight.


She was crouched down, looking at the beautiful flowers. Her hand carefully and gently ruffled through the flowers. A smile was on her face, her light pink lipstick giving her smile a beautiful glow. She was wearing a light pink dress with dark pink floral patterns and it loosely fit her figure, though her breasts were round and protruding through the fabric, the same went for her butt as well. She heard his voice, her eyes widening and her mouth opening, still a smile. " What're you doing...? " He asked, standing a few feet behind her.

She giggled softly into her palm, then picking one of the flowers and turning back to him, smiling. " They're pretty... Don't you think? " She raised a eyebrow, extending her arms out towards the man, a flower in her hand.

He shut his eyes and turned his body away from her, chuckling. " Such a weird kid.. Come on, we have to go.. " He said, walking away.

She stood, catching up to him. She watched him walking from behind, looking determined. **" I'll definitely protect him... And his dream... No matter what it takes... " **She thought to herself, her hands held together in a caring way.

~In the Hokage's Office~

" You called for us, Lord Third? " Asked Kakashi, his hands in his pockets. His three students were next to him.

" Yes, i have a few Missions i thought i'd get your Team to take on. " The Third said, his fingers interlaced under his furry chin, his pipe in his mouth. " There's a lady who needs her river cleaned of piranhas.. Some dogs that need watching.. And a- " He was saying until he saw Naruto's arms crossed in the form of an 'X' and his loud raspy voice ringing his ears.

" NO! I'm sick of these little kid Missions! I can't even show what i can do as a Ninja! " Naruto shouted, speaking his mind, as well as Sasuke's and Sakura's.

**" He's got a point.. " **Sasuke thought to himself.

**" But why does have to be so loud and annoying about it..? " **Sakura thought to herself.

" I'm going to hear about this later, aren't i? " Kakashi sighed.

Naruto had his cheeks filled with air, sitting on the ground with his legs folded and his arms crossed, his eyes squinted as the Third looked at him and chuckled. " So, Naruto wants to show that he's not a brat; he's a former brat who deserves to showcase his newly found Ninja skills.. " He said, holding his pipe in his hand, though the smoking tube was still in his mouth. Everyone looked at him, then hearing the Third's words. " .. So be it, you'll be given a C Rank Mission, that should be enough for you, huh Naruto? " He smiled.

" Yeah! Awesome! When do we leave!? " Naruto looked so excited.

" You'll start right now. You're Mission is to guard a bridge-builder on his way to the Land of Waves. " The Third explained, the man he was talking about opened a door and leaned on the door, some Sake in his hand and he looked a bit drunk. " This is your client; Tazuna, a Master bridge-builder.. " The third gestured to Tazuna.

" Am i supposed to believe that these little upstart Ninja can really help me get to my destination safely? They're all nothing but Genin, more or less.. Look at the short one with the idiotic look on his face, is he really even a Ninja? " Tazuna gestured to Naruto, a little of his Sake tipping over the top, spilling a little.

Naruto stood, chuckling with his fists on his hips. " Hahahaha! Who's the short one with the idiotic look on his fa.. " Naruto's eyes then widened, Sasuke and Sakura stepping closer to him as he then noticed he was the shortest by a considerable margin, making him frown. " Let me at him! I'll clobber him! " He threatened, being held back by Kakashi. Sakura looked at him, giggling as she found it a little cute.

" You don't CLOBBER the client, Naruto. That's not how it goes! " Kakashi pointed out.

" Heh, he's got spunk. I guess that'll be good enough, let's go Ninja. " Tazuna said, walking out.

The Third nodded at Kakashi, giving the go. Kakashi them left with his team and Tazuna to the rendezvous point at the Village Gates. " Okay, let's go guys. " Naruto grinned, taking the lead.

" Sorry Naruto, but you're not the Captain.. " Sasuke said, his eyes shut and his hands in his pockets.

" Yeah, he's right Naruto. You're not! " Sakura kissed up to Sasuke.

" I am, and we don't leave until i say so. " Kakashi said, his hand on his hip.

" Well then let's hurry! I'm sick of waiting! " Naruto flailed his arms quickly, whining.

" ... We just got here... " Sakura pouted.

Tazuna sighed. " See, these Ninja are nothin' but kids. Kakashi, was it? " He looked over at Kakashi. " Let's hurry and go, the bridge isn't build itself. " Tazuna said, adjusting his hat.

" Right, right.. " Kakashi said, sighing a little as he began walking. " Let's go.. " He said, signalling his students to follow as they followed shortly behind. Team 7 and Tazuna were on their way to the Land of Waves, Naruto's hands behind his head in a bored fashion, Sasuke's in his pockets in a uncaring fashion, Sakura's eyes glued on Sasuke as he walked, the way he didn't care was so hot. Her hands were behind her back, resting on her switching butt as she walked. Kakashi too had his hands in his pockets, turning his attention to Naruto when he heard his voice.

" So why do you need to hire Leaf Ninja anyway? I mean, i know we're awesome, but aren't there Ninja where you're from? " Naruto asked, looking over at Tazuna.

" There are no Ninja in the Land of Waves. " Sakura pointed out.

" Correct Sakura, " Kakashi praised, causing Naruto to pout slightly. " Ninja are scarce in the Land of Waves. It's a small Nation run by Feudal Lords. It's between Nations that have Ninja, so instead of train their own to be Ninja, they hire Ninja from the Nations. The Land of Fire is one of the Nations, so they employ us to help them from time to time.. " Kakashi explained.

" So that means i won't be fighting anyone! No Ninja means no battles! " Naruto complained.

" There is barely any fighting on C Rank Missions, yes. " Kakashi said.

" This'll be so boring! Ahh! I wanted to fight! " Naruto frowned.

" Just shut up for a minute, loser. Maybe if you concentrate, you can find a battle.. " Sasuke said.

Naruto eyes Sasuke, glaring intensely. " ... I'm seein' one right now.. " He grinned.

" Don't touch Sasuke! He'll whoop your butt anyway! " Sakura stood up for Sasuke.

Kakashi was used to the bickering, so it wasn't to much to mute it out as he paid attention to the surroundings. He saw a puddle of water of the ground, whereas it hadn't rained in awhile, it stuck out, not to mention that was the only puddle. They continued to walk for about ten more minutes. " W-why'd you really have to hit me Sakura-Chan...? " Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

" That's what you get for threatening Sasuke! " She said, smiling cheekily with her hands on her hips.

" Heheh, you guys are really-..?! " Kakashi was chuckling until he got wrapped up in chains and spears.

" K-Kakashi-Sensei!? " Naruto looked at Kakashi as he witnessed his Sensei's body being cut into four plus pieces. His eyes widened, as well as the rest of Team 7's. Naruto was frozen, seeing such a brutal sight, Kakashi's blood splattered everywhere, painting the ground red. They then saw the Ninja appear and then ran to Naruto, throwing a poisoned Shuriken at him, just missing him and hitting his hand. But he couldn't move, he was to scared to. He shut in eyes in fright and when he opened them, he saw Sasuke standing in front of him, jumping on top of the Ninja's claws as the Ninja threw their chains and spears at him, hitting a tree. Sasuke used his Kunai and Shuriken to throw into the chains, keeping them immobile as he kicked them in the face. They decided to depart from the chains and spears as they ran towards Tazuna, preparing to attack. Everyone was to slow to protect him, but Sakura stood in front of him with her Kunai in her hand, until they saw Kakashi stopping them in their tracks, seemingly breaking their necks as he held them in his arms. " KAKASHI-SENSEI!? " Naruto was so confused, then looking at the body on the floor, seeing it become a log. He was so amazed. Kakashi looked at his team, smiling.

" Nice work, Sasuke. Very smooth. " He said, looking at his star student, then at Sakura. " You too, Sakura. " He said.

" Hehe~ " Sakura blushed, sticking her tongue out of her mouth.

" I'm sorry i didn't come sooner, Naruto. I just didn't expect you to.. Freeze up like that.. " Kakashi said, setting the Ninja down and tying them up.

" Hey, " Sasuke called to Naruto in a different tone, causing Naruto to turn to him. " you're not hurt are ya? Scaredycat.. " Sasuke mocked.

Naruto grit his teeth. " Grrrr, SASUKEEEE! " Naruto ran to Sasuke but was held back by Sakura.

" Calm down, Naruto. Sasuke is just better than you, accept it. " Sakura said, letting Naruto go as she felt his tensity lessening.

Naruto looked down, a shadow casting over his eyes. **" Hey, you're not hurt are ya? Scaredycat, scaredycat, scaredycat... "** These words went through Naruto's mind as he clenched his fist, taking out the Shuriken. " ... Never again.. Never again will i stand still waiting for someone to save me.. Never will i allow someone else to protect me.. Never again.. " Naruto took out a Kunai and stabbed his hand, blood spilling. Everyone looked at him in surprise. " Upon this scar, i make an oath: I'll never be too scared to fight! Nor will i let someone else save me! " Naruto said, sounding so cool. Silence became over the group as Kakashi walked to Naruto, putting his hand on his shoulder.

" Uh, Naruto, that was really cool how you took out the poison and all, but um.. If you lose anymore blood, you're going to die.. " Kakashi informed harshly.

Naruto's eyes widened as blue animated lines came over his eyes, his mouth widening as his teeth was clenched tightly. He began to flail his arms, shimmying side to side in fright of his death. " A-ah! I can't die! I-i haven't even become Hokage yet! A-aahhh! " He shouted in fright as his hands was on the sides of his head.

" Calm down, Naruto. " Kakashi said, holding his hand now as he took out some bandages from his first-aid pouch. Kakashi's eyes widened a little as he saw the wound healing on it's own. He was sure it was due to the Nine Tails' Chakra within him.

Naruto's face still showed fright, one hand on his cheek. " W-why're you looking at it like that? A-am i gonna be okay..? " Naruto asked in a shaky tone.

Kakashi looked up at him a little then he began wrapping his hand in bandages. " .. Y-yeah... " He said as he stood and looked over at the Assassins. " Now, time to question these two... " Kakashi said, in such a calm tone. He walked over to the Assassins. " Why did you two try to attack the Bridge-Builder..? " Kakashi asked, his hands on his hips.

" ... The Bridge-Builder is getting in the way of our employer's plans.. Nothing more. " Said one of the Assassins. "But how did you know we were here..? "

Kakashi smiled through his mask, his eye shut. " Well, it's easy. " He then looked serious. " A puddle of water on the ground on such a clear day, where it has not rained in weeks? It stuck out like a sore thumb.. " Kakashi explained.

" Wow! Kakashi-Sensei! You're awesome! Truly a Jonin level Ninja! " Sakura chanted.

Naruto nodded. " Yeah! You even had us all fooled with that dying fake-out! " Naruto laughed.

" ... That was just you, Naruto... " Sakura and Sasuke said simultaneously.

Over Naruto's head was a big animated sweatdrop, symbolizing how dumb he felt. Kakashi chuckled and looked at his students. " In any case, we made it out alright. Let's continue on with our Mission. " Kakashi said, gaining a nod from everyone. Tazuna had a nervous and slightly guilty look on his face, which Kakashi saw. The traveled until they got to a boat, as they got in and began rowing away. After awhile, Kakashi turned to Tazuna. " Alright, i think it's time you told us what's up.. " Kakashi said in a serious tone.

Tazuna's eyes widened, looking in that of Kakashi's as he then looked down and sighed, his eyes shut. " Fine, i can't hide it from you any longer.. " He started as he then lifted his head to see the Team. " I'm a Master Bridge-Builder for the Land of Waves, and right now our entire nation is at risk since it's being ruled by a tyrant named Gato.. I'm sure you've heard of him.. " Tazuna said. " He kills whoever steps in his way and he plans to do the same with me. He owns many companies and small nations. I'm technically illegally building this bridge.. But when i finally get it done, people will have hope in my nation again.. Finally.. " Tazuna said with a determined tone. " But, it's no big deal. I mean, you don't have to help me. As soon as i get to land without you there they'll take me out, making my grandson wonder about me. Granddad! Where's my granddad!? " Tazuna began to guilt-trip Team 7, and it was working. " Then my daughter will despise you Ninja of the Leaf for abandoning me and letting me die. But, ya know, it's up to you. Go ahead, go home.. I'll understand. " Tazuna said.

Team 7 shared glimpses amongst themselves, feeling as though it was their responsibility. Kakashi smiled nervously and turned to Tazuna. " Well, i guess we can't turn the Mission down now, after we've come this far and all.. " Kakashi said, a sweatdrop over his head. Tazuna turned to the camera and grinned, putting a peace sign up with his fingers, breaking the fourth wall. A few hours later, Team 7 and their client arrived at the Land of Waves, seeing the beautiful scenery it had. Naruto stretched and hopped out of the small boat and got on land, his fists at his hands and a grin on his face.

" Alright! Finally! Off of that boat and on with the Mission! " Naruto said loudly as Sakura punched him in the back of his head.

" Would you shut up!? You're starting a scene! " Sakura shouted at him, then noticing that everyone was looking at her more than Naruto. She shimmied behind Naruto and blushed, feeling embarrassed.

" Come on, take me to my home, and i mean get me there in one piece.. You can stay there for as long as the Mission takes, it's the least i could do for all the trouble i've put you through already. " Tazuna offered, getting out of the boat.

Kakashi nodded and looked at his students. " Let's go.. " He lead the way behind Tazuna. They began walking to Tazuna's home, taking a more secretive and safe path through the forest. Kakashi looked at his students. **" The next one they send won't be Chuunin, they'll be Jonin, Elite Ninja.. " **Kakashi thought to himself.

Naruto was walking, his mind focusing on not being outdone by Sasuke as he heard something and hurled his Kunai in it's direction. " There! " He shouted, then finding that his attack was misguided. " It was just a mouse.. " Naruto brought his hand to his head, grinning with his eyes shut, trying to be cool.

" Yeah right! You're just trying to look cool! It's so obvious, it's embarrassing! " Sakura pointed at Naruto, shouting at him angrily.

" Grrrrr.. STOP TRYIN' TO SCARE ME! YA LITTLE DWAARRFFF! " Tazuna shouted, his eyes completely white and round, outlines in sketchy bold black lines.

Kakashi sighed. " Naruto, those're very dangerous Kunai, you should use them so carelessly. " Kakashi said as even he then turned, sensing something as well.

Naruto turned to that area as well and threw a Kunai immediately. " There! Another! " He shouted, laughing his Kunai in that direction.

Sakura ran to Naruto and punched him in the back of his head. " Naruto, would you knock it off, already! Look! " Sakura pointed to his Kunai as Naruto looked closer and saw it was penetrating the tree, a white rabbit below it, scared shitless.

Naruto felt so bad, running to it and picking it up, hugging it. " Ahhhh, i'm so sorry, little rabbit! " He rubbed his whiskers cheeks against that of the little rabbit's.

Kakashi looked at the rabbit and noticed it's species. **" A Snow Rabbit, but they're fur is only white during the Winter.. Which means it's only other purpose is to be used as a Replacement Technique.. " **Kakashi thought to himself, looking up a tree.

" No wonder the other's got taken out... " A deep voice spoke, standing atop a tree branch. " Well, guess i have no choice.. They've spotted me.. " He said, with a slight chuckle in his voice. Suddenly, to Team 7's surprise, a huge sword slung over top of them, spinning right into a tree and planted itself firmly in the trunk. Everyone looked curiously as a man with bandages over his face, a slanted headband, shirtless and wore baggy light blue pants landed on the handle of the sword, looking back at them with a deadly glare.

Kakashi stepped forward, looking up at the man. " I knew it, as soon as i saw the sword.. Zabuza Momochi.. Rogue Ninja of the Hidden Mist.. " He said, his hand on his headband.

Zabuza smirked and chuckled. " So, if it isn't Kakashi of the Sharinghan, and his brats, apparently.. " Zabuza said, seeing Kakashi lift his headband, showing his intensely red Sharinghan eye. " Heh, i'm honored to fight The Copy Ninja of the Leaf.. And to have him use his Sharinghan.. Interesting.. But.. " Zabuza said, chuckling slightly.

Sasuke's eyes widened. **" Sharinghan? But, that's a rare trait that only certain members can attain of the Uchiha Clan.. My Clan.. " **He thought, looking over at his Sensei, his eye more specifically. **" Could he be...? " **Sasuke thought.

" Finally, now it's my time to shine! " Naruto grinned, running carelessly forward until Kakashi spoke.

" Stop! You will stay out of this. This is an Elite Ninja, a Jonin. He's not like the other two; he's extremely deadly. " Kakashi informed.

" Heh, sorry Kakashi, but you're not the one i'm after.. I'm after the Bridge Builder. " Zabuza said, then seeing Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke covering Tazuna with the Manji Formation. Zabuza chuckled. " Well, looks like i'll have to get rid of you, eh, Kakashi? .. Heh, so be it.. " Zabuza lifted his arm, holding up one of the Hand-Signs and performed his Hidden Mist Jutsu, of which permeated the area with cloudy and thick misty fog, it was even more effective, since the Land of Waves inhabited so many oceans. Kakashi saw this and stood in the middle of the fog, looking around with his Sharinghan.

" He vanished.. " Naruto said.

" Stay still everyone, this is his Jutsu, the Silent Killing.. They say that even the slightest breath can lour him to you, and he'll kill you without you even realizing what really happened.. " Kakashi said.

" 8 points.. " Zabuza said vaguely, then naming the eight severe points that would be an instant kill if he hit them. He smirked, grabbing his sword. " Which will be my target.

Sasuke's eyes widened, his lips departed in fright as his hands shakily held his Kunai. **" The clash of two Jonin in battle, it's nerve wrecking.. Even the slightest movement, slightest shift of the eye can draw this guy out.. If it goes on like this, i'll go insane... " **Sasuke thought to himself, gripping the Kunai tighter then rotating it towards himself. **" I'd rather.. " **

" Sasuke! " Kakashi called to his conflicted student, causing Sasuke to look up and halt. " Calm down.. I won't allow my comrades to die... Trust me... " Kakashi head turned to them, smiling.

Team 7 all felt safe at that moment as a strong voice came from behind them. " Heheheh.. I wouldn't be so sure... " Zabuza said, standing right inside of Team 7's Manji formation. Team 7 all turned and jumped away, Sakura protecting Tazuna as Zabuza was slinging his sword at them, but Kakashi brought him to a halt before he could even attack. Kakashi penetrated his Kunai in Zabuza's stomach, water oozing from the hole, then he collapsed into a puddle of water, standing behind Kakashi as he smirked and cut through the Copy Ninja. Looking closer, he saw that the blood spilling from Kakashi's body was water, causing his eyes to widen as Kakashi stood behind him, a Kunai at his throat. " Water Clone Technique.. "

" It's over... " Kakashi said, confidently.

Zabuza shut his eyes and laughed. " It's over, is it? That technique you used was nothing more than a brass imitation; i'll never lose to a mere copycat.. " Zabuza said.

" You talk big for someone with a Kunai to his throat.. " Kakashi said.

" Heh... Maybe so.. But sorry, i'm not that easy to fool.. " Zabuza then fell into a puddle of water again, causing Kakashi's eyes to widen as Zabuza was now behind him as he swung his sword, aiming to cut Kakashi for sure this time, but Kakashi ducked. Zabuza quickly re-positioned himself and kicked Kakashi into the air.

" I can't believe Kakashi-Sensei got launched in the air like that! " Sakura said, surprised and worried as she watched her Sensei be launched into the air, and hurdle back down into the water as Zabuza stood atop the water and created and dense water bubble Jutsu, confining Kakashi to it.

" Hiding out in water... Big mistake.. " Kakashi said to himself.

" The more you move is the harder is gets, Kakashi.. It may be fundamentally created by water, but it's density is as hard as steel.. " Zabuza explained, smirking through his bandages.

" Listen, he's using all of his strength to keep me inside this ball of water, so he can't move. He has a Water Clone, but his Water Clone can't go far from his real body. So run, and take the Bridge Builder to safety! " Kakashi demanded.

**" Run away? Not a chance.. That option became unthinkable the second you let yourself get caught.. We're not strong enough for this guy, he can instantly get in between our Manji formation in the blink of an eye, in just a split second... No, we can't outrun this guy.. We're toast anyway, so if getting you out can help that... It's our only chance.. " **Sasuke thought gritting his teeth. " We've got to do it! " Sasuke ran, throwing Kunai at Zabuza's clone, who deflected them with his huge Sword. Sasuke jumped high in the air, a Kunai in his hand as he tried to thrust it down into Zabuza's Water Clone, but instead got choked and thrown on the ground, then kneed in the stomach, coughing up blood. " Auugh! " He coughed.

" Sasuke! " Sakura was worried.

Zabuza's Water Clone walked over to Naruto, kicking him far away into a tree, his Headband falling. " Ahh! " Naruto groaned in pain, his eyes shut but when he opened his eyes, he saw Zabuza standing over him menacingly. **" Oh man, this is it.. A Jonin; a true Elite Jinja... I-if i don't get away, he'll annihilate me..! "** Naruto thought, his eyes wide and his teeth gritting as he egan to stand and try and run until he remember his words, and his oath of of pain, stopping in his tracks.

" Well, at least this one is smarter than the other.. He at least knows he's no match for me... " Zabuza chuckled.

**" Upon this wound; i make a vow.. To never run away from a fight, or let someone else save ME... " **Naruto's head hung, those words running through his mind and he lifted his head to his enemy. " I'll never run from a fight...! That's my Ninja Way! " Naruto grinned, running to Zabuza.

Zabuza sighed and shook his head, kicking him away once more. " You little fool! That won't work against someone like him! " Sakura shouted at Naruto, worried about his safety. She saw Naruto standing slowly and holding his Headband in his hand. Sakura's eyes widened, seeing Naruto adjust his Headband. " He just wanted his Headband... " She mumbled.

" Now, it's time to get serious...! " Naruto tied his Headband then grinned at Zabuza. Zabuza was now stepping on Sasuke as Naruto performed the Hand-Signs for his Shadow Clone Jutsu, making around 40 Clones as they all jumped on Zabuza, giving Naruto time to plot his next plan. Zabuza swung his Sword, puffing all of Naruto's Clones away. Naruto reached in his backpack and tossed a Demon Wind Shuriken to Sasuke. " Sasuke! " He shouted.

Sasuke caught the Shuriken and as soon as he did, his eyes widened and he smirked. " So that's your plan.. Not bad.. Not bad at all, Naruto.. " Sasuke said, then jumping up and throwing it seemingly to Zabuza's Clone. Zabuza was amazed to see the Skuriken was headed for the real one.

" Heh, smart... " Zabuza's Clone said.

" But not smart enough..! " The real Zabuza caught the Shuriken as Sasuke just grinned. Zabuza realized another Shuriken was headed for him and was surprised, then waiting for it to get closer so he'd jump over it. He then heard a puff from behind him. It was Naruto who was Transformed into the Demon Wind Shuriken. He then threw a regular Shuriken at Zabuza's hand that was keeping Kakashi confined to the water. Zabuza moved and was enraged, about to throw the Shuriken back at Naruto but instead was stopped by Kakashi.

" That was an excellent plan, Naruto.. You've really grown, haven't you? " Kakashi said, looking so wet.

" Yeah, i knew he wouldn't notice me Transforming into the Shuriken if he was dealing with my Clones! Believe it! " Naruto grinned.

**" Wow Naruto.. That was awesome! " **Sakura smiled happily, looking at Naruto.

" Well, now it's time to put an end to this..! " Zabuza grinned and jumped back, performing the Hand Signs to activate his Water Dragon Jutsu. Much to his surprise he saw Kakashi mimicking his movements, almost even before he even finished his Hand Signs. " What!? How can he possibly know the Hand Signs to my most powerful Jutsu!? " Zabuza's eyes widened.

Kakashi laughed. " My Sharinghan can copy Jutsus almost even quicker than the original castor.. " Kakashi said, performing the last Hand Sign and a huge Water Dragon attacked Zabuza, pushing him back into a tree. When the water cleared, you saw Zabuza standing there, still fighting off the pain until many Kunai had been tossed at him. Kakashi didn't know where they came from as he saw one Senbon hitting him in the neck, making him fall over.

" What was that? " Naruto wondered, turning to see someone who wore a mask and looks about his age standing atop a tree branch. " Who're you? " Naruto asked, his eyes widened at how he could get Zabuza so easily.

" .. I'm a Tracker Ninja.. And i must thank you all, you've help me complete my Mission... " The masked Ninja said, teleporting from the branch to the corpse of Zabuza. Kakashi felt Zabuza's neck, and there was no pulse. " I assume he's dead; am i wrong?" The child asked in such a beautifully angelic voice, of which was so soft.

Kakashi nodded. " You're a Tracker Ninja of the Hidden Mist? " Kakashi asked, just to be clarified.

" Yes, i've been after this man since he left the Hidden Mist... Finally i've caught him.. " The mased child said, picking Zabuza, holding him over his shoulder. " I'm sorry, but i must take him body.. I cannot let the information of the Hidden Mist be given to you.. " The child said, holding up to fingers and disappeared in a misty swirl.

Naruto punched the ground. " We all got our butts handed to us by that guy..! And he just... He just came by and killed him in one blow! A kid my age, he just beat him so easily..! " Naruto grit his teeth.

" Naruto... " Sakura looked at him, feeling bad for him a little.

Kakashi walked over to his student, putting his hand on his shoulder. " Naruto... In this world, there are people younger than you, and yet stronger than me... Try not to let it get to you... " Kakashi said as he felt his eye hurting a little. He held it and fell down a bit. **" I've used my Sharinghan to much... " **Kakashi thought as he fell over, but Sakura caught him.

" Man, Kakashi-Sensei, you're really heavy..! " Sakura groaned as Sasuke helped her.

" S-sorry, i've used up to much Chakra from my Sharinghan... " Kakashi said, looking at his students.

" A-alright, i'm sorry about all that trouble..! L-let's just get me home, eh? " Tazuna had a sweatdrop, smiling nervously.

Team 7 pouted at Tazuna as they nodded and headed over to his home.

~Far Away~

Far away, the masked ninja stood over Zabuza's 'corpse' and looked down at him as suddenly Zabuza's arm twitched and he st up quickly, his eyes wide as he took a breath. " You're really ruthless, Haku, you know that? " Zabuza said with a slightly angry tone as he took out the poisoned Senbon from his neck.

Haku took off her mask and giggled, smiling. " Well, look at it this way; it's more embarrassing to die a useless death than be bailed out through a temporary death.. Am i wrong? " Haku smiled at her boss.

" ... Such a weird kid.. But i guess you're right... " Zabuza held his head. " It isn't over between me, Kakashi and those little brats... " Zabuza said.

Haku smiled and nodded. " I'm sure you'll get them next time, Zabuza-Sama.. And i'll be there this time to make sure you do. I live only as a tool for your use.. I'm at your disposal.. " She smiled.

Zabuza shut his eyes. " Good... " He grinned through his mask.

~In Tazuna's home~

" Kakashi, needs his rest, kids.. " Said a girl with longer black hair.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were crowding their Sensei. " Kakashi-Sensei! You have to train us so we can get stronger and defeat guys like that! " Naruto shouted.

" Don't worry, i plan to.. But for now, the lady is right. I have to rest.. I have a feeling that we're going to see that guy again.. " Kakashi said.

Team 7's eyes all widened. Sakura nodded. " That's right, that Tracker Ninja didn't even try and hit any vital spots.. " Sakura put her finger to her lip.

" When he clearly had the chance to.. " Sasuke mumbled.

Naruto grinned. " Alright! So it's settled! I'll beat him next time for sure..! " Naruto put his fist up.

" Naruto.. " Sakura giggled.

" Heh, i won't lose out to you though, loser.. " Sasuke smirked a little.

Naruto chuckled at Sasuke's retort as they shared a glance of rivalry and respect. Kakashi grinned at his students. " Alright, tomorrow we begin your training. So get some rest and regain your Chakra again.. " Kakashi ordered as Team 7 all nodded and left the room.

The lady looked at Kakashi. " You have great students, Kakashi-Sensei.. " She smiled.

Kakashi smiled. " Yes, i know.. " He said. **" They're all growing.. Especially you... Naruto.. " **Kakashi thought as he thought of Naruto's dopey grin.

_Alright! This is my new story! Let me know what you think! I made this for my pal Midnightscar, so we'll e tossing ideas around, but that doesn't mean you can't put your ideas in too! Anyway, it's not much to say, but any of those who have read my other stories and read this one, i am working on EVERY SINGLE STORY as i type this. So Kushina's Quest for Peace, Konoha Kids, Island of Kunoichi, Cherry Blossom Control, Bijuu Temple and Naruto's Camera are NOT, i'll repeat, are NOT being discontinued. Just thought i'd tell you all that. Anyway, Review, Follow, Favorite and Community-ize this Story if you like and want to see more of it. Or just read it, idgaf what you do after that XD PEACE!_


End file.
